Cigarette
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Rokok adalah hal yang membuat mereka berbeda. Tapi, rokok jugalah hal yang membuat mereka sadar akan kehadiran masing-masing. Request from setsukyu. 5986. Oneshot.


**Rated: **T

**Pairing: **5986

**Genre: **Romance

**Summary:** Rokok adalah hal yang membuat mereka berbeda. Tapi, rokok jugalah hal yang membuat mereka sadar akan kehadiran masing-masing.

**A/N: **Okeee... ini fic request dari **setsukyu**. sebenarnya mau bikin -nya. tapi, grammar saya masih parah =_= but, yeah, aku suka 5986, 8086, 1886 dan udah mulai suka G86 kecuali 2786, S86, D86 dan Bel86 -_- entah kenapa aku benci kalo tsuna dipairingkan sama haru (walaupun ada satu fic yang bikin gua suka bgt 2786). Aku agak ilfil melihat Squalo dengan Haru, yang sepertinya tak akan mungkin terjadi. Dan bel milik Fran XD aku benci tsuna ama haru karena yah... tsuna selalu membuat haru sakit hati =_= kapan sih tsuna bikin sakit hati kyoko? karena itu aku benci kyoko dan lebih memilih haru. sebenarnya saya tak masalah dengan 27K. tapi, yah, karena itu kyoko menyebalkan (maaf pecinta kyoko. tapi, selera orang berbeda-beda bukan?) -_-

**Warning: **gaje, abal, OOC, bukan yaoi, Fluff, summary jelek, bla, bla, bla =.=

0o0

_dheeSafa presents:_

**Cigarette**

A **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **oneshot with **5986 **pairing

Fic request from **setsukyu** :)

0o0

Rokok...

...adalah benda yang Haru tak ingin dekati, karena itu adalah benda yang tak sehat yang bisa mengambil nyawamu yang berharga dalam sekejap, membuat kau meninggalkan orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Dia selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa orang-orang suka untuk merokok. Apakah mereka mau sakit? Kalau jawabannya ya, orang itu pasti orang terbodoh di seluruh dunia.

Dia benci rokok. Dia benci asap rokok. Tapi, ia tak bisa menolong jika ia harus menghirup asap rokok itu masuk ke dalam paru-parunya karena musuh terbesarnya; Gokudera Hayato, selalu merokok setiap kali ia dekat dengannya. Sial, laki-laki itu selalu membuatnya marah dan ingin memukulnya karena merokok. Makanya dia selalu pergi menjauh jika Gokudera berada di dekatnya atau ketika ia melihat Gokudera menyalakan batang sialan itu.

Dia masih mau hidup, terima kasih.

0o0

Rokok...

...adalah benda yang Gokudera cintai selain dinamit-dinamitnya dan Bos-nya. Dia selalu menyalakan rokoknya guna menenangkan perasaannya ketika ia kesal, malas, benci, sedih, khawatir... Oke, mungkin dia menyalakan rokoknya bagaimanapun perasaannya.

Entah kapan dia menyukai rokok. Yang ia tahu, batang mungil berwarna putih itu selalu berada di balik jaketnya, seakan-akan siap untuk dinyalakan dan dihisap.

Tapi, ia juga mendapat kesialan dari rokok. Yaitu, menarik perhatian gadis eksentrik penggila kostum yang kerjanya hanya selalu menyelipkan kata 'Hahi!' di setiap kalimat yang ia keluarkan dari antara giginya; Miura Haru dan membuat ia terkena pukulan EXTREME (?) dari tangan mungil wanita tersebut yang hebatnya membuat ia bisa berteriak kesakitan dan mengutuknya berulang-ulang kali menggunakan F-word. Dan, yah, dia menerima lebih banyak pukulan dari Cewek Bodoh itu karena telah mengutuknya.

Dasar bodoh.

0o0

Pagi itu termasuk pagi yang indah bagi sebagian besar orang. Sebagian kecilnya lagi mendapart pagi yang buruk. Seperti pagi yang dialami Gokudera Hayato.

Disaat ia bangun, ia mencium bau busuk yang datang dari dapurnya. Dan waktu dia mengecek, makanan berwarna ungu sudah muncul secara misterius di atas meja makannya. Dengan cepat, dia membuang makanan tersebut dan mengutuk kakak kesayangannya, Bianchi (?) karena telah mengirimkan makanan beracunnya sebagai sarapan.

Jam 10 pagi, dia pergi menuju toko buku yang biasa ia kunjungi untuk membaca majalah UMA, majalah yang membahas soal alien, dan berbagai macam fenomena tak jelas apa masalahnya itu. Tapi, sayang... Majalah UMA yang dia cari sudah habis... yang rupanya sudah dibeli oleh maniak alien lainnya.

Dan jam 11 pagi, dia pergi ke rumah Bosnya; Sawada Tsunayoshi untuk menemui yang siapa lagi kalau bukan bosnya. Tapi, dia malah bertemu dengan Miura Haru, gadis sialan yang menjadi rivalnya dalam memperebutkan _Juudaime _(?).

"Cih, apa yang kau lakukan disini, Cewek Bodoh? ! Bukankah hari ini adalah hari... hari Penghargaan untuk Haru apalah namanya itu?" kata Gokudera dengan nada sarkasme saat ia menghampiri Haru.

Haru berkacak pinggang dan mengerutkan dahinya. "Itu hari Penghargaan untuk Haru! Bukan hari Penghargaan untuk Haru apalah namanya itu!"

"Apa bedanya, Cewek Bodoh! Sama saja! Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan didepan rumahnya _Juudaime_?" tanya Gokudera lagi setengah membentak.

"Hahi!" pekiknya. "Haru mau memberikan kue ini untuk Tsuna-san. _It's delicious desu!~"_

"Che." Gokudera bersandar terhadap dinding semen. "Dasar cewek penggila makanan manis."

"Hahi! Apa salahnya dengan itu?" Gokudera hanya menggoyangkan tangannya, tanda tak ingin bertengkar lagi dengan gadis berambut coklat yang sedang berada disampingnya tersebut. Gokudera melirik sekilas ke arah kue yang telah dibungkus cantik dan sekarang telah berada di dalam genggaman tangan Haru.

Gokudera menekukkan bibirnya ke bawah, entah kenapa lagi membenci ekspresi Haru yang sedang kelewat senang itu. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantongnya, meraba-raba, kemudian mengeluarkan sebatang rokok beserta korek api gasnya. Dia menyelipkan rokok diantara bibirnya. Dia menyalakan korek api gasnya. Dan...

"Hahi! Rokok _desu_!" pekik Haru seraya menarik keluar rokok yang terselip dari bibir Gokudera. Dia melempar rokok tersebut ke tanah dan menginjaknya. "Hei!" teriak Gokudera. "Kenapa kau mengambil rokokku, hah?"

"Karena itu rokok. Rokok bisa membuatmu mengidap kanker paru-paru tahu! Haru takut kalau Gokudera-san mati karena rokok!" ucap Haru sedi– terlalu jujur.

"A– Hah?" Gokudera tercengang. Perkataan Haru sukses membuat dia _jaw drop_. Oh, ayolah! Rivalnya khawatir kalau dia mati hanya karena dia rokok? Kau bercanda bukan?

"Apaan sih, ngeliat Haru seperti itu," Haru mendengus kesal.

"Tunggu dulu, kau barusan khawatir padaku sampai-sampai kau mengambil rokokku?" tanya Gokudera sambil mengangkat alisnya. Terlihat jelas di wajahnya menampakkan wajah penasaran.

Haru yang sedang menutup mata itu langsung membelalak mendengar pertanyaan Gokudera. Semburat merah memenuhi wajahnya. "Ha-Hahi? Ha-Haru tidak mengkhawatirkan Go-Gokudera-san. Di-Dia cuma tak suka ka-kalau ada rokok di de-depannya," jawab Haru dengan gugup. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Gokudera.

Alis Gokudera bertaut. Dia jelas-jelas tak menyukai jawaban Haru yang memakai kata orang ketiga itu. Dia kembali mempertemukan pandangannya ke Haru dengan tangan yang sudah berada di bawah dagunya. Dia menatap mata cokelat itu dalam-dalam. Haru hanya membeku di tempatnya, tak menyangka dengan aksi Gokudera saat ini.

Wajah mereka begitu... dekat.

_Kamu mikirin apa sih, Haru! Sadar! Sadar!_

"Che. Dasar cewek bodoh..." gumam Gokudera sambil menarik wajahnya dari Haru. Membuat Haru menarik nafas lega. Tapi, sepertinya Haru tak bisa menarik nafas lega lagi setelah Gokudera menekan bibirnya dengan bibir mungil Haru.

Haru membelalak kaget. _What? _!

Beberapa detik kemudian, Gokudera melepaskan bibirnya, menatap gadis penyuka kostum itu sedang membeku ditempatnya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah pukulan di kepala melayang kearahnya.

"Adawww!" ringis Gokudera kesakitan. "Itu untuk apa sih, Cewek Bodoh!"

"Karena telah merebut ciuman pertama Haru, Bodoh! Dan, ewwww! Bibirmu itu rasa rokok kau tahu? Dasar penggila rokok!" teriak Haru histeris. "Lagipula ngapain kau mencium Haru?"

Gokudera terkesiap. Dia mencium Haru untuk alasan apa ya? "Supaya kau tahu bagaimana rasanya rokok," jawabnya santai. "Dan supaya kau tak khawatir soal kanker paru-paru itu. Aku janji aku akan baik-baik saja."

Kali ini, giliran Haru yang terkesiap disaat Gokudera berkata seperti itu dan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. "Benarkah?"

"Yup." Gokudera mengangguk singkat. "Supaya aku tak direpotkan tangisanmu yang tak jelas karena telah khawatir kepadaku."

"Apa yang barusan kau bilang!"

Dan, pertengkaran mereka pun kembali berlanjut...

0o0

Maaf, **setsukyu**! Ficnya hancur abis! MAAF BERAT! DDX sebenarnya bukan kayak gini yang saya harapkan... tapi, entah kenapa berubah menjadi seperti ini! DX mohon maaaaaaaf!

Dan... yah... HARU TELAH MULAI MENDOMINASI FANDOM KHR! INDONESIA! WOOHOO! *dancealamesir

Haha, nanti aku bikin 8086 ah~

Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan dan review plis...

-_-b

dheeSafa


End file.
